Auto theft is a problem in the United States reaching epidemic proportions. Auto theft costs the American public countless dollars in damages. Vehicles are stolen and shipped off to remote destinations to be resold or taken to "chop shops" to be striped to their parts and then the parts are resold. Other vehicles are stolen by thrill seekers to be used for joy riding and thereafter the vehicle set ablaze or otherwise severely damaged to destroy any evidence of the identity of the thief.
Many anti-theft devices have been conceived in order to combat this serious problem. However, none of the anti-theft device conceived to date have the particular combination of features as the anti-theft system of the present invention.
Many common devices make use of sensors to detect either door openings or car vibrations. Upon detection of an adverse event, these devices attract attention to the compromised vehicle by making noise such as sounding an alarm or the vehicle's horn, and flashing the lights of the vehicle. This noise being intended to frighten the would-be thief away.
Other anti-theft devices are designed to forcefully lock the steering mechanism into place thereby preventing the vehicle from being operative. These anti-theft devices, although having some effect, are easily by-passable by an enterprising thief.
Anti-theft devices which draw attention to the vehicle can be defeated simply by disconnecting the power source of the alarm by disconnecting the cars battery. Thereafter, the alarm can be disconnected or the horn disabled and the thief is free to reconnect the battery and pursue his craft.
The proliferation of false alarms has made the public largely immune to the noise generated from these alarms thereby permitting the thief to accomplish his task with minimal attention.
The steering disabling device as well as the noise making device are unable to prevent the vehicle from being towed away. A thief can simply arrive by tow truck, pick up his intended booty and haul it off rendering the above theft prevention devices impotent.
The present invention overcomes the above short comings. The present invention is designed to set the vehicles brakes into a locked position thereby making the vehicle impossible to drive or tow.